1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetics, more particularly to a novel cosmetic composition using a specific type of ester compound or hydroxyalkyl-etherified glycolipid ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a conventional practice to incorporate a certain class of ingredients called a moisturizer or moisture barrier in general terms into cosmetics such as milky lotions, creams, beauty washes, dentifrice and like articles. The moisturizer is intended primarily to prevent those cosmetics from drying so that the moisture content in the cosmetics may be kept substantially constant during storage and usage. Another function of such moisturizer is to retain the skin moisture in a proper degree and hence render the skin freshlooking.
Known and used as the moisturizer in the art are polyalcohols such as propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, glycerine, polyglycerine, sorbitol and the like. These polyalcohols themselves have a hygroscopic property and exhibit a moisture-retaining activity due to its strong hydration with water, and therefore, act as a good moisturizer. However, difficulty is encountered in that when employed in cosmetics especially for use in skin treatment, the polyalcohols lend an excessive hygroscopic quality to the cosmetics. Because of less adaptability to the skin, the cosmetics thus prepared become objectionably oily and sticky to the skin and give an unpleasant finishing touch to the skin. Addition of the polyalcohols to the cosmetics in large amounts causes the moisture to be evaporated or escaped from inside of the skin, thereby resulting in chapped skin. Consequently, such polyalcohols can still not be satisfactory as a moisturizer for skin treatment cosmetics.
In view of the above noted difficulties, the present inventors have made intensive studies on a variety of compounds which can overcome these difficulties and which impart a pleasant finishing touch or good performance to the skin, coupled with an excellent moisture-retaining activity. As a result of these studies, it has been found that a hydroxyalkyl-etherified glycolipid ester meets with the desired properties and give the best results. Based upon this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.